Love Sick
by ManicAvidEvilCookie
Summary: A JushiroxOC story. I like it personally. I hope you like it too. Don't like OC fics.. dont read.


**Disclaimer:**

** I DONT OWN CHARACTERS FROM TITE KUBO'S BLEACH! I ONLY OWN RIGHTS TO THE STORY LINE AND SINTOKO! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Confession**

"Train... with my zanpak-to? Are you sure you're in the condition to being doing that? Even with me?"

Sintoko held her sword behind her back and stared worriedly at the sickly man suggesting this training.

"Of course. I mean, if your not..."--he covered his mouth and coughed violently-- "afraid to take me on..."

The sickly man said with a bit of force. Sintoko sighed and pulled out her sword,

"Alright Candyman-taichou...."

He sighed and patted her head.

"It's not 'candy man'. My name is Ukitake Jushiro."

Sintoko shrugged and pulled her zanpak-to separating them. Standing ready to fight. Jushiro readied himself as well. Sintoko smirked,

"If you go easy on me I won't forgive you!"

Jushiro laughed,

"Wasn't planning on it Sinny."

Sintoko took a hesitant step and charged at the sickly taichou. She swung the left sword that was immediately blocked by the right sword in Jushiro's hand. Sintoko swung the right sword that was dodged as Jushiro ducked and tripped Sintoko, causing her to almost fall forward onto him. Instead she swung a leg in front of herself and back-flipped back onto her feet. Jushiro started for her this time but stopped and covered his mouth and started violently coughing again. Sintoko seen the spurt of blood in his hand and immediately dropped her swords and ran toward Jushiro.

"Ukitake-taichou!"

In a matter of seconds she was at his side while he knelt down and kept coughing. The worried look on her face was caught closely when he looked up for a small break while coughing,

"D-cough-don't worry Si-cough-Sinny…"  
Sintoko shook her head and hugged his head,

"No! No more training lets get you back to your room!"

Jushiro looked at her kind of shocked at this concern. Not putting up any fight and stood up. Sintoko followed him closely and made sure he kept on his feet.

::~*~::

Sintoko sat right there and watched him rest. He looked so peaceful asleep… so vulnerable. Sintoko shook her head quickly trying to banish the thoughts that flooded into her head,

"You're just making sure he's okay as a friend. Nothing more."

Jushiro shifted in his sleep mumbling something. Sintoko thought over her thoughts she tried to rid of and realized this may be her only chance to act on them. She took in a deep breath and braced herself. Slowly she leaned into his face and closed her eyes,

"You know it's quite rude to kiss a sleeping person."

Sintoko jolted up and looked down at Jushiro,

"Ukitake-taichou!"

Jushiro sat up and smiled as he sighed out. And reached out and touched her face lightly.

"If you wanted a kiss all you had to do was ask."

Sintoko blushed and looked down as Jushiro lifted her face. Her eyes were greeted by his smiling face. She thought she could feel her heart skip a beat. As he leaned in closer to the small girl. Sintoko closed her eyes and leaned into a bit more as her lips met his. Jushiro led his hand around her head to deepen the kiss. Sintoko wrapped her arms around his neck and licked at his lips for entrance. That's when Jushiro pulled back,

"Sorry Sinny. But I don't want you to get sick…"

Sintoko covered her blushing face,

"Y-yeah… so sorry Jushiro. I shouldn't have tried that."

Not very long after she said that she heard a light-hearted chuckle. Causing her to look up and find Jushiro laughing.

"You're so adorable! If I was kissing back why are you apologizing. I mean even when you tried to steal a kiss I could've told you to leave and never speak to me again."

Sintoko thought about that and nodded,

"Yeah… I guess so."

Jushiro hugged her and laid back down pulling her with him. Sintoko squeaked as he held her against his bare chest. Sintoko snuggled into his comforting embrace,

"Ukitake-taichou, I think I have gotten myself sick over you."

He looked at her oddly for a moment,

"What do you mean by that Sinny?"

Sintoko lead a hand up to his face and inched herself up to his height. Putting her forehead against his.

"All this time, I've never realized I had feelings for you. I would avoid you and when I did I felt sick to my stomach…."

Jushiro looked at this young shinigami and smiled touching her cheek,

"Are you trying to tell me you've fallen for me?"

Sintoko looked into his eyes and nodded as her face turned a shade of red. Jushiro laughed again and kissed her forehead.

"Well I should be thanking you…"

Sintoko leaned back for a second,

"…I wouldn't know how I felt if you hadn't tried anything."

Jushiro played with a strand of Sintoko's jet black hair. His hair was tossed on his should and the color paled in comparison to hers. Even though her hair was up in a clip, loose strands found their way out. Jushiro smiled and kissed her nose. Sintoko blushed a bit more and touched his bare chest. Jushiro shutter slightly but smiled and hugged her closer. He inched a leg between hers as Sintoko kissed his chest lightly,

"I thought you didn't want to do anything that might get me sick."

Jushiro laughed and situated himself to sit up again.

"I did say that but I wasn't trying anything. You kissed my chest on your own."

Sintoko blushed and snuggled up next to his lap. He petted her hair and took it out of the clip. Her collarbone length hair fell down all at once. Jushiro smiled and kissed her forehead. Sintoko yawned,

"Can we sleep?"

Jushiro smiled and nodded as he lay down again.

"Sure… good night Sinny."

Sintoko yawned again and she closed her eyes. Jushiro held her tightly in his arms as he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

**Chapter Two will be up soon! **


End file.
